Mistakes found in DreamWorks Animation films
This is a page listing mistakes DreamWorks Animation has made in their films. Films ''Antz'' (1998) *Water changes at various times during the movie. Sometimes, it features surface tension consistent with the scale of the ants, then at others acts like water in the scale of humans (ie. flood scene). The directors acknowledge this discrepancy. *Z and Barbatus are standing side by side in formation. The platoon then executes a right face and Barbatus encourages Z to move up putting him side by side with Barbatus again. While this is convenient for conversation, it wouldn't have worked because whomever have been in front of Barbatus in formation would now be in that spot. *All the worker and soldier ants in a colony are female. *In real life, the situation between ants and termites is reversed from their roles in the movie. Ants prey on termites, which are much smaller - and the ants are the one who secrete acid to kill them. *Z would have been in no immediate danger from the water. Ants can survive for days, even weeks, under water. *Ants never sleep. *When Z drops the wrecking ball, it harmlessly bounces and rolls, having no effect on the same types of materials that it smashed right through a moment earlier. ''The Prince of Egypt'' (1998) *While Rameses and Moses are fleeing from the temple on their chariots, their horses neck bands are missing. *When Moses is dragged by the camel, his arm is looped through a brown bag filled with water. Just before his hand hits the well, his arm is looped through a red strap. *During Moses' nightmare, Miriam is wearing pink (like she does throughout the rest of the film). When they arrive at the water's edge and the adult Moses sees his mother put his baby counterpart in the basket, Miriam is wearing orange. *When the plagues destroy Egypt, not a lot of monuments is shown being toppled. However, in the song "When You Believe", when the Hebrews are walking through the ruins of Egypt, there is far more damage and destruction of Egypt that what was seen in the Plagues. However, the entire breadth of the plagues could not be shown since, in the record of them, the plagues last a lot longer than a few minutes, leaving the possibility that we didn't get to see all of the destruction. *When Moses' mother, brother, and sister are hiding from the Egyptians, they see a group of soldiers running past. However, the only things that pass are the soldiers' shadows - the soldiers have been left out. *When Moses and Tzipporah are wed, they go off to dance. As the camera starts to zoom between them towards Jethro, the animation of Tzipporah freezes. ''The Road to El Dorado'' (2000) *Cortez stated that once they touch land, Tulio and Miguel would be sent to Cuba to work as slaves on sugar cane fields. The cultivation of sugar cane came in Cuba began in the 18th century. In the 16th century, the name of Cuba was "Isla Juana." *The main characters make mention of the peseta as a currency. The peseta wasn't introduced until 1869, exactly 350 years after the time the movie is set in. *The movie is set in the 16th century Spain, but when Miguel and Tulio are about to jump into the barrels they bet 2 pesetas on it. Pesetas weren't in circulation until the 19th century. *Altivo's apple can be seen bouncing off a telescope on Cortes' ship. The telescope was not invented until the early 1600s in the Netherlands. *When Tulio is bashing his head against the wall of the ship, the sounds that are heard don't match him hitting his head. *Tulio mentions how they are now richer than the King of Spain. In 1519, there was no title 'King of Spain'. The man who ruled Spain, Charles V, was known as the Holy Roman Emperor and ruled Spain as King of Aragon, Castile and Leon. The title 'King of Spain' was not used until Charles' son, Phillip, became king in 1556. *After Miguel has eavesdropps on Tulio, he sadly walks down the steps Altivo (the horse) walks down after him. Horses can't walk down stairs. *When Miguel wins the map, it's rolled up vertically. At the treasure hunt, it's rolled up horizontally. *When Tulio and Miguel are stranded, the shark bites off the end of the rudder. In the next scene, it's intact again. *After Tulio and Miguel arrive in El Dorado, Miguel's earrings disappear and reappear between shots. *When Miguel and Tulio are looking down from the roof, they see four barrels. After they jump, there are many barrels. When the net picks them up, there are six barrels. *While in the brig thinking up a plan, Tulio has a black eye. That night, while they are making their escape, it has healed. *When Tzekel-Kan says "This is how the gods should play ball", the vines, moss, and grass that were covering this arena a few seconds earlier have vanished. *All of the Spaniards - Cortez, Tulio, and Miguel - immediately speak the same language as the inhabitants of El Dorado, when in fact the natives would not have known Spanish. *Cortes didn't sail from Spain in 1519, but from Cuba, where he had been living for more than a decade. ''Chicken Run'' (2000) *During the film, the main character is cycling through the English countryside listening to his little radio. On the radio is 'The Wanderer' by Dion. The film is set in 1959, but 'The Wanderer' was a UK hit in 1962. *In the last few minutes of the movie, when Rocky comes back to the farm on his tricycle, he is heard yelling "Ginger," but if you take a look at his beak when you hear him say it, you will find that the beak is not opened. It's closed. *Mrs. Tweedy's shotgun disappears on the porch in the opening sequence. *The "Egg Production Table" in Mrs. Tweedy's hand changes twice. *Babs' knitting bag disappears completely after she hides it behind her back. *The tire mark on Mrs. Tweedy's forehead disappears/reappears between shots. *In the overhead shot of the huts when Rocky starts teaching the chicken how to fly, hut 24 is behind hut 23. Later, when Nick and Fetcher are watching them jumping on the hot water bottle, huts 23 and 24 are next to each other. *After Mrs. Tweedy falls off the plane, the shot of Fowler saying "The old bird bought it" is flipped (the "17" is the wrong way round and is also on the wrong side of the hut door). *Mr. Tweedy's position after being knocked out. *Rocky abseils on a telephone wire through a round window into the shed with the pie machine. The bracket holding the wire is clearly attached exactly above the window. Later, when Mrs. Tweedy involuntarily skydives from the plane, she enters the shed through the same round window (the bracket is clearly visible above it) but she does not hit the wire on her way down. *When Ginger says, in response to Rocky asking who would want to know if he was the rooster on the poster, "A rather desperate group of chickens. You see, if you are...", she starts saying it when the camera is on her. When the shot cuts to Rocky and Ginger's back is towards the camera, Ginger is still heard talking. However, Ginger's mouth isn't moving (you can see that her cheek isn't moving while the back of her head is still in camera). ''Joseph: King of Dreams'' (2000) *Sunflowers are featured often within the movie, usually in connection with Joseph's mother, Rachel. However, sunflowers are native to the Americas, and did not grow elsewhere until European explorers brought seeds back with them during the 16th century. *In the beginning of the song More Than You Take, there's a close up of Joseph's head and shoulders. His headdress is being his shoulders while his arms and shoulders are white. When he stands up, the headdress is on his shoulders and his arms and shoulders went to his regular skin color. *When Joseph is in prison during the rain scene, he is wearing a white kilt, but when the camera is zooming out through the opening of the cell, he is wearing a red kilt. *One of Joseph's brothers has a hat on inside a tent, then they all walk outside and it shows that the same brother with his hat off, then he puts it on. *Multiple differences between the movie and its original source material. Changes made when another medium is adapted into a movie are, by policy, not considered goofs. The movie even begins with a disclaimer that "artistic and historical license have been taken". ''Shrek'' (2001) *The chain around Dragon's neck disappears after Shrek uses it to climb on to her. *In the last two shots of the scene in which Fiona takes out Hood and his men, the swing that the Friar was in is missing from the background. *When Donkey passes out (after the arrow incident) you see some dry leaves drifting up from the floor. However, in the next, wider shot there are no leaves to be seen. *During the scene where Shrek and Donkey meet the mascot, after the mascot is on the ground, while looking through the doorway, the mascot isn't colored. *Shrek, Donkey and Fiona stop twice after her rescue, so as not to reveal Fiona's secret. At the second stop, the door to Fiona's cabinet opens in & out. *The sun sets in different directions with respect to the same view of Lord Farquaad's castle. *During the campfire scene, with the shot that has Shrek looking at the camera, his left eye goes through his left eyelids. Category:Trivia